The Champion of Champions Matchmaking Service
by WaywardThoughts
Summary: It's well known that between challenges Champions have a lot of spare time. So what happens when the highly successful Champion of Champions has to find a way to make the densest boy in the world see the girl who is waiting for him?
1. Introduction

**Hello there. It's so very nice to meet you. This story features a character that I have created, not an OC, but a title person. As you know, there are Champions that have to be defeated to be entered into the Hall of Fame. Well, I was wondering if there was a person who defeated all the Champions. Does that make them a Champion of Champions? I thought more and more about this and so here's the story.**

**It features the Champions, the Champion of Champions (or CC) and Ash & Co. The latter won't come into the story for a while; I wanted to introduce the CC. The main question is what the Champions do in their spare time. I'm mean it's not like they get challenged every day, so I assumed they have lives. **

**I don't own Pokémon.**

When you're the Champion, your life is your own. Challengers are rare, not many of them can surpass the Elite Four. Occasionally, there will be a challenger who shows talent, but only to be revealed as mediocre. Hey, Champions can judge, they are the best after all. So, what does a Champion do between challenges?

Well, Lance, the proclaimed Dragon Master, trains in the Dragon's Den under the tutelage of his grandfather. Dragons are hard to raise; so Lance practises to achieve the best. One person would consider that pastime to be repetitive, but Lance lives for perfection, much like his dragons.

Steven may have given up the title of Champion, but he is still recognised. Steven travels around the regions, locating and collecting rare stones, a genetic habit it seems. Perhaps the love of caves reveals that he yearns for isolation, away from the fans and the duties. Rock collecting maybe dull to an ordinary person, but for this ex-Champion, it is a passion that dictates his life.

Wallace on the other hand is one of the most out-going and flamboyant persons that there ever was. Not content with the title of Champion, Wallace followed his mentor's footsteps and became Contest Master. He now travels around promoting Contests and seeking out new potential Coordinators.

Cynthia has always been interested in mythology and the legends of the past. If you happen to come across a ruin or a hidden monument, chances are, she's already been there. Despite her gentle, compassionate nature, Cynthia is known to have a bit of a temper, particularly for people with limited perspective. The fascination with history and the origins of the universe is infectious; an hour spent in a library with Cynthia has led to many people becoming archaeologists, each seeking the truth that has motivated them to find.

Alder has so much free time, it is questioned whether he is a Champion or not. Those rumours are untrue; Alder has dedicated much of life to the improvement of the Pokémon League, despite the loss of his partner. Alder wanders Unova, inspiring young people to become trainers and helping existing ones. Perhaps this vagabond way of life and stirring personality is what Alder loves to do, so in a way that is his passion.

Those are the personal lives of the Champions. They can pursue those passions, yet they are called upon to defend their title in some occasions. But have you ever wondered if there was a trainer who defeated all of the Champions? Someone who can only be challenged by another person who has achieved the same extraordinary results? A Champion of Champions? Well that person exists.

A boy of only 18, a prodigy of Pokémon. His name is Jasper. Now Jasper had a rather easy life as a child, his parents were very rich and successful. But they both hated Pokémon. Jasper often asked why, but he wasn't given an answer. So of course, he was forbidden to go on his journey.

Now Jasper's grandmother saw this as incredibly wrong. She knew that Jasper was destined for greater things, so one day; she presented Jasper with his very first Pokémon. It was a Growlithe, one descended from one of the legendary Arcanine that roamed the Earth hundreds of years ago. On that very day, Jasper left his luxurious and comfortable life and began his adventure as a trainer.

Jasper and Growlithe travelled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. He competed in all the leagues and won them all. Word of his fame spread but Jasper never paid it any mind. He continued his journey as he normally did; training his Pokémon in the most extreme locations and helping them reach the full potential. Jasper caught dozens of Pokémon and the ones not travelling with him live comfortably in his villa in the Aqua Resort. **(A.N. For those who don't know where the Aqua Resort is, it appears in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, which is set in the Oblivia region.) **Jasper was made Champion of Champions after defeating the Leagues known.

But since Jasper could only be challenged by the other Champions or a challenger who had mirrored his achievements, he was and _is_ very bored. He as far too much spare time. So that's when after speaking to Cynthia about her rather poor love life, Jasper began a matchmaking service. He would go out and observe the couple intended and then bring them together. He was quite successful and became famous to the romantics in the world. It was through this dating service that Jasper faced his most difficult challenge yet, trying to change the densest boy on the planet. Ash Ketchum.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about all the past and present stuff, it was just how I wrote it! Well, everyone knows the drill, R&R please! Just for the record, this will be a Pearlshipping story, as I am now obsessed with it. Sorry! **

**WaywardThoughts**


	2. Phone Calls and Vomiting

**Here we go!**

It was the traditional gathering of Champions. Every year, all the Champions would get together and celebrate the victories and the very rare defeats. They all took turns in whose house the party would be in. This year it was Wallace and he had gone all out. He had imported liquor from all around the world, thanks to his connections. The Champions were all veteran drinkers, but a few of shots of Russian vodka and they were staggering around the room like teenagers. This was probably a good thing; they had all developed rather introverted personalities, to keep the paparazzi from snooping. Now they were confessing secrets to each other like it was nothing.

Cynthia was sprawled on the couch, wine glass in hand, shouting about how poor her love life was and how every man was too intimidated by her. She then proceeded to tell how she dealt with all that sexual frustration, but no one was listening anyway. Lance was then swooning about how much he loved his capes to which Wallace was listening eagerly. Alder was passed out on the floor and Steven was pulling the diamonds out of his wristwatch and examining them. Jasper had wandered over to the karaoke machine and turned it up full blast. The noise woke Alder and grabbed everyone's attention. They all began to take turns with singing at the top of their lungs. It was around 3am when Lance decided to take his convertible for a spin. They all hopped in and were roaring down Ever Grande Boulevard when they were pulled over by a very angry Officer Jenny. Lance's vehicle was impounded and the Champions were brought into the police station. Fortunately, there were no paparazzi around otherwise they would have had a field day.

They spent the night in a cell, waking up to a massive hangover. They were called for questioning which merely angered Officer Jenny further. Lance attempted to flirt his way out but then threw up all over her, Steven burst into tears at the sight of his million dollar watch; Wallace tried to be a goody two shoes but ended up telling her how he had slept with a prostitute many years ago. Cynthia was too embarrassed to say anything whereas as Alder tried to climb out through a window. So her wrath fell upon Jasper, who went home utterly speechless. Reaching his house, his phone rang. Still in shock, Jasper answered. Many days later, Jasper berated himself for not paying attention.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Delia Ketchum, could I please speak to the Champion Matchmaker?"

"Speaking. I have a massive hangover so please make this quick."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can call back another time if you want…"

"No, no, it's fine. What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's my son, you see. He's almost 16 and he hasn't found a girlfriend yet, I'm a little worried."

"That's quite common, but something tells me that's not the whole problem. Ok, I'm going to be blunt here, but what is his preference?"

"Preference?"

"Yeah, sexual preference. Is it guys? Girls? Both?"

"I haven't spoken to him about it, but I'm quite sure he's straight."

"Fine, so what's stopping him?"

"He's rather dense, he doesn't know when a girl is flirting with him or anything."

"Most teenage boys are like that, we lack the skills to notice things. What about his friends? What about their relationships?"

"Well, his one of his friends is a hopeless romantic, he falls in love with every pretty girl he meets."

"Sounds like the perfect role model. Anyone else?"

"He has a friend who is a Pokémon Connoisseur…"

"Next."

"Well, another friend works as an assistant to Professor Oak and he draws Pokémon."

"So, he's a nerd and a pervert artist."

"No, no, no! You're not really helping."

"Calm down madam, I'm just finding out as much as I can. What about girls?"

"He's friends with Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader. They fight at lot, over the most trivial things. There's also May, she's a Coordinator, and he taught her everything he knows about Pokémon. There's Dawn, another Coordinator, they're pretty close. And there's Iris, they constantly call each other kids and things."

"I see. So he's quite popular?"

"Yes, he has other friends but they're his closest."

"Alright, what's your son's name and where do you live?"

"My son's name is Ash and we live in Pallet Town."

"Excellent. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Really? You'll help? Oh, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

Jasper hung up before she could reply. Putting his head in hands, he tried to think. The boy the woman had described sounded familiar, but he couldn't think where from. He picked up the phone and dialled Lance's number.

"What?"

"Lance, sorry but have you heard of a kid named Ash…"

Jasper was interrupted by Lance dropping the phone to vomit loudly. He quickly ended the call and rang Steven. There was no reception, which meant he was in a cave or mountain somewhere. Despite having a hangover, he was already searching for stones. Jasper called Wallace, but was met by his answering machine. He decided against leaving a message, Wallace hated voicemail anyway. Weird guy.

Jace then dialled Alder's number.

"Jasper, oh thank Arceus! You've gotta help me!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm in jail!"

"Alder, we were just in jail not an hour ago. How did you get back in?"

"No, I never left! They were going through my records and found out that about that drug deal I did a couple of years ago! I need $10,000 bail! Please!"

Jasper hung up immediately. He then hesitantly called Cynthia, dreading the older woman's temper.

"Whoever the hell this is, it had better be good."

"Cynthia, it's me, Jasper."

"What do you want? I have the worst headache and I just threw up in my wardrobe."

"Ok, ok, just chillax. Do you know a kid named Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah, I met him a few times. He's a good kid."

"Well, his mother called and wants me to intervene in his love life."

Cynthia started laughing. This went on for at least 5 minutes until it was interrupted by a loud retching and splattering.

"Son of a bitch, those were the shoes I bought in Castelia!"

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Oh my Arceus, you have to help Ash get a girlfriend! Good luck with that!"

"What are you talking about?"

There was no answer only more retching and splattering. Jasper quietly hung up. Grabbing a piece of paper he wrote down: _Tomorrow, Delia Ketchum, Pallet Town_.

He then went upstairs to the bathroom where he showered in the attempt to wash away the headache, if that was even possible. Pulling on some clean clothes, he walked back downstairs to the kitchen he poured himself a cup of coffee which he sipped cautiously. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue, Jasper felt bile rising up his throat and he turned and hurled noisily onto the sink. Discarding the coffee, Jasper went to the medicine cupboard and took out some Tylenol. He took a double dose and went to his bedroom where he collapsed onto the bed, his appointment for tomorrow completely forgotten.

**And there you have it! R&R, my lovelies. Toodles!**


	3. Angry Words and Teleporting

**FWI, the ages of people are as follows:**

**Jasper – 18 (it's legal drink age in Australia!)**

**Ash – 16**

**Dawn – 15**

**May – 16**

**Max - 11**

**Misty – 17**

**Iris - 15**

**Brock – 19**

**Cilan – 18**

**Tracey - 17**

**Now's the time!**

Jasper awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up in surprise and was hit by a wave of head rush. After regaining his sense of balance, he then proceeded to walk down to the kitchen, completely unaware of his recently made appointment. He helped himself to another coffee and sat down in on the sofa, sighing. As he drank the warm liquid, he let his thoughts wander, pondering the new challenges that he could undertake. He could always climb Mt. Silver again, but he had did that not a month ago. Or perhaps he could check out the Undella Ruins, but knowing Cynthia, there was probably nothing new to research. Jasper then decided on calling Professor Oak to see if there was any fieldwork that the prof couldn't manage. He dialled the number and waited patiently for the other end to pick up.

"Hello, Professor Oak's Research Lab, this is Tracey."

"Er, hi, could I speak to Professor Oak please?"

"May I ask whose calling please?"

"It's Jasper."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Jasper. You know, the Champion of Champions?"

There was silence at the other end of the line. Jasper waited quietly until Professor Oak came to the phone.

"Hello, whose this?"

"Professor, its Jasper."

"Oh, Jasper, good to hear from you! That would explain why Tracey fainted."

"He fainted? I'm sorry."

"There's no trouble. So what's the reason for calling?"

"I just wanted to check if you had any fieldwork or research that you needed doing."

"Really? I thought you had enough on your plate already."

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"I thought you were coming to Pallet Town today."

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, but Delia said you were coming…"

"Delia?"

"Yes, Delia Ketchum. She said you were going to help her son Ash."

The phone slipped from Jasper's hands and his face whitened with shock. He looked at the pad next to the phone which read: _Tomorrow, Delia Ketchum, Pallet Town_.

Meanwhile in Oak's Lab

Professor Oak waited anxiously for Jasper to answer. He was hoping that Jasper was playing a trick or something; Delia would be so disappointed if the Champion Matchmaker didn't show up. He asked through the phone: "Jasper, are you still there?"

There was an awful silence which was shattered by an outburst of swearing. Oak winced as the foul language met his ears. This continued for a while until Jasper had to stop to catch his breath. The professor quickly took advantage of the situation.

"Jasper, you forgot, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Delia made the appointment yesterday. How could you forget?"

"Well… There was this huge party that Wallace had thrown and everyone was drunk and then we got arrested and then…"

"WHAT? You got arrested?"

"No, not it wasn't just me, Lance, Steven, Wallace, Cynthia and Alder got arrested too. Oh, shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE THE CHAMPIONS! YOU CAN"T GET ARRESTED!"

"Jeez, just chillax, Professor. There's no harm done. Well, Lance threw up over Officer Jenny, Steven ruined his million dollar watch, Wallace likes hookers, Cynthia ruined her best shoes and Alder's is still in jail for drug related offenses which I'm not allowed to disclose…"

Professor Oak completely lost his cool.

"YOU BLOODY MORON; YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO PALLET TOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok, Ok, calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack! Just try to relax. I'll be there in an hour. You can rage at me then. Ciao."

The two tone buzz met the professor's ears. Still enraged, he threw the phone where it hit the wall and broke. Still muttering under his breath, Professor Oak stormed off to his office, leaving Tracey still unconscious on the floor.

At Ash's House 

Mr Mime was washing the floors when Ash came hurtling down the stairs. As his feet hit the wet floor, he fell and skidded fantastically down the hall into the kitchen where he collided with the kitchen table. **(Hey, it's anime right? )** At the noise, Delia jumped from the stove to where Ash lay groaning, Pikachu nervously poking his face. "Ash, Ash dear, are you alright?"

Ash stood up slowly and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine Mom, no need to worry."

Delia smiled as she heard that familiar catchphrase. She then answered with the replying, "That's when I worry the most."

Ash grinned at his Mom's reply. Dawn's motto was familiar to everyone and sometimes they even caught themselves saying it. He sniffed suddenly as the delicious aroma of hidden food filled the room. His mom walked back over to the stove and picked up the frying pan, the contents of which she deposited in a plate on the table. Ash jumped into a chair and pulled the plate towards him, Pikachu just as eager. Grabbing a fork, he prepared to eat, but the plate was whipped out from under him! With a cry of outrage, he looked up to see his mother with a stern look on her face.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

Delia replied, "Ash, these aren't for you. There for a guest whose coming over."

Ash was confused. Who was coming over? Misty? Or Brock? Maybe Dawn?

"Mom, whose coming over?"

Delia said nothing, merely waving away his question. She watched as her son grumpily stood up from the table and headed out the door, no doubt to train with his Pokémon. Pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, Delia walked over to where Mr Mime was still washing the floor. She smiled at his work and continued upstairs to the bathroom where she was met by a huge mess, courtesy of Ash. Sighing, she began her work.

Jasper's House

Jasper was rushing through the house, trying to get his thoughts in order. He quickly showered and dressed, donning his typical black which complemented his blonde hair. Most people thought he and Cynthia were siblings, due to their looks. He rather disliked that. No offense to her. Since he was attempting on saving a young man from future loneliness, he packed a suitcase with all of his equipment and disguises. **(Those will come into it later.) **Picking it up, Jasper ran down the stairs where he quickly selected his Pokémon from the large selection. Bolting out the front door, he jammed his sunglasses on his head. If he hurried to the dock, there would be a ship to Kanto with his name on it. Not forgetting to lock up, he ran down to the pier where he was shocked to discover that the ship had already left. Swearing in frustration, Jasper ran back into the Aqua Resort where he crashed straight into the Abra Man. After much apologising, grovelling and haggling for a decent payment, he was teleported to Vermillion City.

Thanking the Abra, Jasper quickly pulled out his Arcanine **(His evolved first Pokémon) **and jumped on its back. Fast as the wind, Arcanine ran to Saffron City and stopped right in front of the Saffron Gym. Returning Arcanine, Jasper dashed inside where he was met by Sabrina. Sabrina howled with laughter after his explanation but agreed that her Alakazam would take him to Pallet Town. There was a flash and whirl of colours as Jasper materialized outside Professor Oak's Lab. Feeling exhausted, he walked into the Lab where he came face to face with the incredibly angry researcher.

It was not a good moment.

Needless to say there was blood.

**That's Chapter 3 done! Hope you enjoyed. R&R! Thanks! Happy May Day!**


	4. A Meeting, Discoveries and a Bet

**New Chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'm not going to make any excuses, and just that sometimes it's really difficult to get enough inspiration. Bu there's no need to worry! Please enjoy!**

While Jasper was experiencing the lecture of his life, Cynthia was attending a Pokémon League meeting. Now, meetings are difficult enough, but throw in a splitting headache and some of the most painfully boring people in the world, you could understand Cynthia's plight. Said Champion was sitting with her head in her hands at the head of the table, trying to dim out the incessant talking of the League Officials. Cynthia felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Bertha staring concerned at her. Bertha glanced about, making sure that no one was paying attention to them, and whispered, "Are you alright dear?"

Cynthia shook her head and laid her head on the table. "There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for hangovers," was the muffled response.

Bertha chuckled and said, "You really need to learn to handle your liquor, Cynthia. When I was your age, I could out drink the biggest man in the bar. Of course, this control took a while to develop, so I spent a lot of my time waking up in stranger's beds. Amazing that I never got pregnant…"

Cynthia jerked up and stuttered in surprise. The speaking official shot her a look of annoyance at being interrupted, a glare to which she returned. This staring contest went on for a few seconds, until the official crumbled under her steely, yet bloodshot glower. Red-faced, he resumed speaking, albeit subdued.

Cynthia then looked back at Bertha who was lost in her thoughts, no doubt thinking about her promiscuous days. Cynthia had no desire to interrupt her and listen to her describe how flexible she was 'back in the day'. Shuddering, she attempted to focus on the speaker, but she was so far behind the conversation that she went back to staring in to space.

The meeting ended, startling her out of her thoughts. The League officials left, shooting her and the Elite Four with looks of deep disgust, for Lucian had been reading the entire meeting, Flint had been asleep, Aaron texting one of his many fan-girls and Bertha fantasising. As the last official left the room, the whole atmosphere became much more alive, energetic. Flint stirred and stretched his arms over his head, the muscles flexing. Seeing Cynthia looking, he winked at her, but she just rolled her eyes.

Lucian, having finished his book, turned to Cynthia and asked, "So, what are you going today? Another dig site?"

She shrugged and replied, "Who knows? I have the worst headache and my shoes are ruined. I might just sit at home and eat ice cream."

Lucian laughed, making Aaron jump in surprise, dropping his phone in the process. The whole group flinched at the sound of breaking and Aaron gingerly picked it back up. A huge crack ran diagonally across the screen. Grumbling under his breath, Aaron tossed the phone in the bin and nonchalantly pulled out an identical phone.

Shaking her head at the absurdity of youth, Bertha turned to Cynthia. "What about you go and see another Champion, see how they're doing?"

Horrified, Cynthia reeled back and spluttered, "I saw them all last night. Wallace is the reason I have such a hangover and Alder is in jail. I would rather not hang out with them."

"What about Lance?" was Lucian's question.

"I discovered that he is one of the biggest flirts in the world. I need at least 3 months to recover before I see him again."

"Steven? Or is he still digging up rocks?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

Bertha threw her hands up in frustration and left the room, Aaron following her, still engrossed in his phone. Flint remained, his eyes closed, apparently asleep, but both Lucian and Cynthia knew he was listening. Lucian thought for a moment and then asked, "Hey, what about Jasper? You could hang out with him."

Hearing his name brought back a series of memories involving expensive shoes and stomach contents. Angrily, she stood up and strode away towards the window, where she stood gazing out. "Maybe. But he's working today."

"Oh, is he matchmaking? Who is it this time?"

Cynthia giggled. "Ash Ketchum."

Both Lucian looked at Flint, confused, who replied with a shrug and a look that said _I have no idea what she is laughing about._ Disappointed with the lack of response, Cynthia frowned and said, "Come on. Ash Ketchum? The densest boy on the planet?"

"That's a little bit too far. He isn't that dense. He's just focused on his dream and I commend him for that. When it comes to Pokémon, you can't afford distractions," retorted Flint.

He cowered at the look Cynthia was now shooting at him. "What, so women are distractions are they?" was her steely question.

"No, no. I didn't say that."

"But you implied it. You think women are nothing but interferences! May I remind you, who is the Champion of this region?"

"You are, but in case you haven't noticed, but you don't have a boyfriend."

He had touched a nerve. Exhaustion from last night, pain from her headache and anger at her ruined shoes caused Cynthia to fly into a rage which led to Flint quailing in fear and causing Lucian to run from the room.

Eventually, Cynthia calmed down enough to find most of the furniture in the room overturned and Flint hiding under a table. Storming over, she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him out, ignoring his protests.

She pushed him up against the wall and hissed, "Shut up. You don't think I don't know that I don't have a boyfriend or that there is any interested man in my life?"

Gasping, Flint replied, "Well, why don't you get Jasper to hook you up?"

"I would not sink so low as to ask him for help."

"Whoa, that's harsh, Jazz is a good kid. Are you sure this anger is nothing but jealously that he's better than you?"

"Do have a death wish? Because you're certainly heading in the direction that will make that wish come true…"

"No, don't kill me, I'm sorry! But if you're not jealous that he's better than you, why don't you want his help?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time to hear it. There's nothing happening today."

"Fine, but be prepared. It gets intense."

Cynthia picked up a chair and sat down on it. Flint cautiously sat down on one next to her, leaning as far away as he could, lest she explode at him again. Noticing this action, Cynthia merely rolled her eyes and began.

"It all started a few years ago when Jasper had just become Champion of Champions. We were exploring the Sinjoh Ruins together, you know those ones in Johto built by Sinnoh migrants? Anyway, Jasper was translating the inscriptions and I was taking photographs for later research. After a couple hours of searching, Jasper called me over to a particular design on the wall. It was a beautiful mural of Arceus creating the universe and the legendary Pokemon, Dialga and Palkia. What was intriguing to Jasper was the engravings under it. It said, _two beings of time and space set free from the Original One._ We knew that the Original One was Arceus, but Jasper noticed that a part of the mural had been removed. On closer inspection, we discovered a hidden switch that caused the mural to revolve around, revealing a hidden room. Flint, are you even listening?"

Flint sat up suddenly and stretched again. "Sorry, but you're losing me, get to good part please."

"Fine, just listen ok? Where was I? Oh right, well there was a huge stage right in the centre, that seemed to glow. As we stepped on it, it lit up and showed that it was a huge triangle. Two of the corners were dedicated to Dialga and Palkia, but the third corner showed an unknown Pokémon. Jasper examined it and said that it was devoted to Giratina, the third member of the Creation Trio. We were both thrilled to discover an ancient shrine like that. But that's when our troubles started. Being the selfish beings that we are, we did not want to present our findings to the academic community together. Jasper and I both wanted the credit for ourselves. Since neither of us would let the other win, we eventually agreed that we wouldn't present the information until we decided. So since then, we haven't spoken. Well not soberly."

Cynthia finished and looked at Flint expectantly. He was looking at her in exasperation. The words that followed where not what she was expecting. "Are you serious? The reason that you and Jasper haven't been talking is because you couldn't decide on who would tell people about what you found?"

"Yes, that's right."

"That's just ridiculous. Why is it so important?"

"Because Flint, that discovery could set off one's archaeological career! Our names could be written in the pantheon of explorers!"

"That does not, in any way, impress me."

"I didn't expect it to. Well, what should I do?"

"Why don't you just make a bet with Jasper? Whoever wins, gets to present the paper."

"My Arceus, that's brilliant! Who knew you were such a genius?"

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted."

"Shut up for a second. What should we bet on though?"

Flint shrugged. "I don't bloody know, what's Jasper doing now?"

"Match making Ash Ketchum with some girl."

Then why don't you make a bet with Jasper that whoever can set up Ash with the best girl will win?"

"I know, I'll make a bet with Jasper that whoever can set Ash up with the best girl will win!"

Sweat dropping, Flint then asked, "But how are you going to do that? Jasper is one of the best matchmakers in the world! You're not going to stand a chance!"

Cynthia was already up and moving to the door. As she heard Flint's last comment, she turned back to him and smiled. "You forget Flint, that I'm a woman. When it comes too relationships, women know so much more."

And with that, she left the room. Flint was left sitting there, visibly stunned. Shaking his head, he walked to window where he saw Cynthia climbing into her Jeep and driving towards the port. "Says the woman who hasn't had a boyfriend for 5 years."

**There you go! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, the words just flowed pretty easy, which is great! Please R&R my dearest readers, it's really great to hear from all of you! Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers**

**You're probably thinking, an author's note, therefore its bad news.**

**Unfortunately, there is bad news. As you are aware, I have a few stories on the go and I really grateful that you are all reading them. But at the moment, my creative gauge is pointing at E. **

**I'm sorry that I'm letting lots of people down, but I need a while to, as Elesa would say, short out my logic circuits and reboot my heart. After a few of weeks or so, I'll come back.**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews, they meant a lot.**

**WaywardThoughts**


End file.
